


When the Two Collide

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tries to ignore it, though he usually finds Blaine's embarrassment about these matters comforting and just a little charming. It's part of why he chose Blaine instead of an older, more experienced servant - that, and because of Kurt's hopeless affection for the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Two Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "She's My Winona" by Fall Out Boy (thanks to [icedwhitemocha](http://icedwhitemocha.tumblr.com/)!). In our never-ending struggle to defeat writer's block, we accidentally ended up writing a Game of Thrones -esque period AU where Kurt is the son of a lord and Blaine is his servant. We would apologize for this ridiculously indulgent piece of fiction, but really we're just happy we actually managed to finish something. \o/ As always, many many thanks to [oncherrylane](http://oncherrylane.tumblr.com/) for the beta help (go check out her art!! it's amazing!!!!).

The first thing Kurt does when he gets back to his rooms is undress from his riding gear, feeling filthy and tired from a long day's ride. The bath Blaine has already filled for him looks far more tempting than it would under normal circumstances, and Kurt doesn't even feel his usual flush of embarrassment about the idea of stripping in front of someone else, something that hasn't quite left him since he came of age. He bends over to unlace his riding boots and winces, letting out a soft groan from the aching soreness in his muscles, and Blaine darts forward from the tub, pausing and looking a little conflicted. "My lord, may I--"

Kurt lets out a shaky laugh, collapsing on the bed. "Actually, that-- that would be a great help, thank you."

Blaine rushes over and drops down to his knees, bringing his hands up to start working the laces of Kurt's boots open, obviously happy to help. Blaine's fingers are quick and efficient and Kurt can't quite help himself when he starts to talk to fill the silence, never really having gotten over the awkwardness of someone serving him. "The horses are very well trained, especially my mare. You took care of her, didn't you?"

Blaine blushes and ducks his head a little. "Yes, my lord. She was strong but very gentle, at least when treated right. I'm glad you're her rider." Blaine tugs off one of Kurt's boots and it's Kurt's turn to be flattered.

"It's kind of you to say so, Blaine. I'm sure you must miss the stables, but I couldn't stand the thought of letting you go," Kurt says, flushing a little himself when he realizes how that sounds. "Because you're an excellent servant," Kurt adds quickly. "It seems you have many talents."

Blaine looks up, then, his eyes wide. "Forgive me, my lord, but I've never been happier than I am serving you." His cheeks are still pink, but Kurt tilts his head and Blaine presses on. "I do miss the company of the horses sometimes, but I do not miss their kicks or their flies. You're a much better conversationalist as well."

Kurt laughs, enjoying the small smile that graces Blaine's lips as he slowly pulls off the other boot. He automatically reaches up to start working Kurt's breeches open before freezing, his hands hovering over Kurt's lap.

"It's okay," Kurt says softly, and Blaine goes back to finishing undressing him, carefully unlacing his riding breeches and tugging them down while Kurt lifts his hips. It feels more intimate than it should, the way Blaine's fingertips graze Kurt's thighs and legs, and Kurt is suddenly thankful for his smallclothes and the modest cover the tight breeches provide. He's been undressed by his servants before, but they've all been older women tasked with his raising and care. Blaine's his first proper servant since he came of age, and the fact that he's Kurt's age and quite handsome hasn't escaped Kurt's attention, no matter how hard he's tried to push those thoughts from his mind.

Blaine moves to Kurt's vest and shirt next, leaning half in Kurt's lap to reach, and Kurt feels his cheeks flood with warmth at the proximity.

"You can stand up instead of kneeling, Blaine," Kurt says, and Blaine mumbles an apology and stands up when Kurt does, his eyes still focused down as he slides Kurt's vest off and then works on the buttons of Kurt's shirt. He's gentle, but the calluses at the side of his fingers scratch against the sensitive skin of Kurt's chest as he works, nearly making Kurt's breath catch. His hands skim over Kurt's skin again as he pushes Kurt's shirt off his shoulders, and Kurt is finally naked save his smallclothes. His cheeks grow hotter when Blaine just stands there, waiting for Kurt's command.

"You-- If you could go make sure the tub is still ready--" Kurt starts, and Blaine looks up, eyes wide and warm, and says, "Of course, my lord."

Kurt refuses to let himself grow more self-conscious than he already feels. Blaine is a servant, no matter how comely he is, and Kurt has been undressed in front of servants a countless number of times. This should be no different. Kurt takes a deep breath and strips out of the rest of his clothes, leaning back against the bed-frame while Blaine pours a few more kettle-fulls of water warmed by the fire into the tub before saying, "Your bath is ready, my lord."

Kurt walks over to the tub and Blaine doesn't look up at first, busy testing the temperature of the water one last time. When he does finally glance up, though, he nearly double-takes - his eyes get wide and his face flushes a pretty shade of red. Kurt tries to ignore it, though he usually finds Blaine's embarrassment about these matters comforting and just a little charming. It's part of why he chose Blaine instead of an older, more experienced servant - that, and because of Kurt's hopeless affection for the boy. Now, though, Kurt just wants to get into the bath and wash the grime and aches away, so he clears his throat and asks Blaine to please help him into the tub. Kurt doesn't quite trust himself not to slip.

Blaine shakes himself from whatever spell he was under and says, "Of course, my lord," putting one arm around Kurt's bare waist and using his other for Kurt to hold onto, guiding him down into the tub. Blaine stays still and strong as Kurt gets used to the temperature of the water for a few seconds before sinking down to sit in the tub.

Kurt sighs at how good the water feels after a day of cold fall weather and riding that's left his legs stiff and sore. He stretches them out and tilts his head back against the rim of the tub, smiling a little to himself when he can feel Blaine hovering next to him. Sure enough, a minute later Blaine asks, "Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?"

Kurt looks up to where Blaine is standing there, still flushed so his cheeks are pleasantly pink, but this time it might be from the fire and warm water as much as it's from embarrassment. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and a few curls have fallen over his forehead, and Kurt doesn't know what he's thinking when he says, "All my limbs are so sore from riding. Can you help scrub me clean?" Blaine nods immediately, following it up with a quieter, "Yes, m'lord," and kneeling down next to the tub, reaching for a cloth.

Blaine's hands are so gentle that Kurt hardly feels it at first, with the cloth just barely brushing over Kurt's arms to start. Eventually Blaine grows bolder and reaches down to hold Kurt's arm up so he can clean it thoroughly, running the cloth over Kurt's fingers and then up his forearm, all the way to his shoulder. It doesn't tickle, exactly, but it feels much different from when Kurt washes himself - more pleasant, somehow, to have someone else ( _a very handsome someone else_ , his traitor mind supplies) so carefully cleaning his skin.

Kurt closes his eyes once Blaine gets the hang of it, hoping it'll make Blaine feel less nervous. He tilts his head back again, lifting his shoulders when Blaine goes to clean over Kurt's chest and collarbone, scrubbing just hard enough to leave Kurt's skin tingling and warm. Blaine brushes softer over Kurt's chest, but Kurt still bites his lip at the way it feels, the cloth dragging over the sensitive, tight peaks of his nipples.

Kurt can't fight the way his cheeks heat up when Blaine starts swiping the cloth lower, down Kurt's smooth stomach. Kurt still draws his knees up and spreads his legs open, though, a quick shiver going through him when Blaine doesn't stop moving the cloth lower. He ignores Kurt's cock, where it's half-hard and tucked up between Kurt's thighs, and instead goes for his legs, spending more time cleaning those. Kurt shivers again at Blaine's fingers trailing down Kurt's thigh and under his knee, those deft, calloused fingers separated from Kurt's skin only by a cloth. After Blaine rubs Kurt's feet clean, though, Kurt can hear him wringing out the cloth and setting it over the side of the tub, still only for a moment before his bare hands circle around Kurt's calf, squeezing.

Kurt's eyes flutter open then, and he makes a questioning noise despite the rising heat in his face and the insistent voice in his mind telling him to _keep your mouth shut and enjoy it, fool_. Blaine just gives Kurt a warm, careful look and says, "My lord, if you don't mind, it's-- I'm familiar with the aches that come from riding. I can help, if you want."

Kurt nods, his voice embarrassingly breathy when he says, "Yes, thank you, Blaine," and Blaine ducks his head and goes back to working his strong hands and fingers at the tense muscles of Kurt's calves, slowly moving up to his thighs. It feels _heavenly_ , if Kurt is being honest with himself. He has to bite back his soft moans several times as he feels the tight muscles give under Blaine's hands, until Kurt's whole lower body feels loose and floaty and wonderfully less sore than before. He's wistfully thinking about asking Blaine to use his magical hands on Kurt's sore ass as well when he sees Blaine pick the cloth back up, dipping it in the water to scrub at it a bit and get it wet. Kurt watches, his eyelids heavy, as Blaine trails the cloth slowly up the inside of Kurt's thighs, where his legs are still spread in the tub.

Blaine freezes just as the cloth brushes under Kurt's cock, and Kurt has to swallow before he says, "Please, it's fine, Blaine," as gently and steadily as he can, watching as Blaine licks his lips and lets his hand trail up higher under the water. His whole body goes visibly stiff again, though, when he feels underneath the cloth that Kurt is hard.

Kurt had prepared himself for this but he still feels like the air has been stolen from his lungs, unable to say anything as Blaine starts to gently slide the cloth up and down Kurt's cock, and once over the sensitive, swollen head in a way that makes Kurt's breath hitch, makes his hips twitch up. When he looks up, Blaine is staring at Kurt's face, his beautiful eyes wide and uncertain, and he lets out a shaky breath and makes a fist around Kurt's cock with the cloth, stroking up and down in an obvious, steady rhythm that sends heat flooding into Kurt's belly.

Kurt's having trouble biting back his moans, now, so unfamiliar with being touched this way by anyone but himself. Blaine's biting his lip, his eyes gone darker and heavy, and he starts to say, "M'lord--" but Kurt shakes his head, gasps out, "Please, please don't stop."

Kurt tilts his head back and lets it hit the rim of the tub with a soft _thunk_ , his hips jerking with the movement of Blaine's hand until he can't help it, and he's choking out the words, "Tighter, Blaine, please." Blaine squeezes his hand, stroking faster now, his muscled arm working quickly and the water splashing a little from the speed of his strokes. Kurt barely knows what he's doing but he keeps saying encouraging things, telling Blaine that it feels so _wonderful_ , his gasps getting higher and higher in pitch.

Blaine's staring at Kurt again, and Kurt looks up when he feels the heated gaze. Blaine's voice is low and scratchy when he says, "Come on, that's it," and Kurt's grabbing at the sides of the tub and gasping for breath, coming over Blaine's fist under the water. His hips jerk violently through his orgasm and his whole body slips down into the water when it finally goes lax, loose and sated.

Kurt's dimly aware that Blaine is still stroking, but very gently now, just cleaning Kurt up while Kurt shivers through the aftershocks, his thighs trembling under the water. Blaine's voice is still pleasantly scratchy when he says, "You probably want to get out now, m'lord, the water is cooling," and Kurt nods, letting Blaine help him out of the tub. He'll be damned if he has any idea what just occurred between them but the water is getting uncomfortably cool to sit in, even with how flushed Kurt feels.

Kurt tries to stand up in the tub on his own, but either because of his shaky legs or the tub itself (or, most likely, a combination of both), he slips with a gasp, only saved from falling because Blaine is right there to grab him. Blaine holds tight to Kurt's arm, keeping him upright and asking him if he's okay.

Kurt blinks, staring at those warm eyes with the long lashes, now wide and worried, and before Kurt can think twice about it he's leaning down and pressing his lips to Blaine's, soft and clumsy. Something in his chest twists up hotly when Blaine slowly slides an arm around Kurt's waist and kisses back, with more practice than Kurt has, quite effectively taking Kurt's breath away. Kurt shivers and tries to press closer, but Blaine pulls back, staring at Kurt with a heated look Kurt has never seen before.

"Let me help you dry off, m'lord, you're shivering," Blaine says softly, his voice so low and soothing, and Kurt nods, letting Blaine lead him out of the tub and over to his bed. Kurt's dripping, but Blaine is quick to grab a towel and wrap it around Kurt's shoulders, rubbing at his arms and down his sides.

"Thank you," Kurt says, smiling, feeling the heat still prickle in his cheeks at the way Blaine's hands rub the towel over Kurt's skin, though his eyes avoid Kurt's face. Kurt can't stop thinking about Blaine's lips, about the way he _kissed back_ , and somehow it's a hundred times better than any of Kurt's fantasies about having a great romantic first kiss with a knight or a prince.

"My lord, is there anything else I can..." Blaine pauses, finally meeting Kurt's eyes, and the meaning behind his words is hard to mistake. "I can do for you?"

Kurt goes stiff when it dawns on him, and it feels a bit like someone has poured cold water over his head. He pales, and lets Blaine guide him to sit down on the bed. "M'lord?"

"Oh Blaine, no, I didn't--" Kurt feels a fresh rush of heat flood his face, but this time it's just uncomfortable, ashamed, and has nothing to do with embarrassing pleasures. "Blaine, no, you misunderstood me. I never meant--" Kurt knows his face is scarlet now, but he presses on. "I never meant to imply you had to do anything for me. Oh gods, Blaine, I promise you can say no, you are free to do what you want--"

Blaine smiles then, a soft and knowing smile, and it almost frustrates Kurt further until Blaine speaks, his own cheeks flushed and his eyes bright. "M'lord, I promise anything I did - or am willing to do for you - was entirely of my own accord. You are--" Blaine shakes his head a little before he meets Kurt's eyes again, and Kurt feels his breath catch in his throat when Blaine continues, "You are one of the kindest and fairest men I've ever known. And you are so..." Blaine's eyes fall down to Kurt's bare chest, where the towel has slipped down and is only covering Kurt's lap, now. "You are most handsome to look upon, m'lord. Forgive me, I just--"

"Really?" Kurt blurts out, feeling a whirlwind of emotions all tighten up in his chest at once. Blaine nods, still smiling, and Kurt stays still when Blaine brings his hand up slowly, turning toward Kurt and cupping the side of his face. His fingers are rough but his hands are warm and smooth, gentle on Kurt's skin.

"My lord," Blaine says carefully, that playful smile still tugging at his lips, "if I may be so bold?"

"Of cour--" Kurt starts to say, but then Blaine's lips are on his, kissing him sweetly. It's even better than the first time, somehow, even though moments ago Kurt wouldn't have believed that possible. He leans into the warmth of Blaine's hand and parts his lips on instinct, letting Blaine guide him and kiss him deeper, feeling a tug low in his stomach that almost makes him flush in shame at his sudden wantonness.

Blaine doesn't ease up with his kisses, though. He's lifting himself to his knees and crawling closer to Kurt, enough to make Kurt lie back, his towel falling uselessly to the floor and leaving Kurt cool and embarrassingly exposed again. Blaine just makes a noise into Kurt's mouth and presses closer to cover Kurt's body with his own, his clothes scratchy against Kurt's skin but his body warm and welcome, his tongue hot as he slides it tentatively into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth, shivering again underneath him, and finally Blaine pulls back, stroking his thumb over Kurt's cheek and asking, "Would you like me to help you get dressed, m'lord?"

"Kurt."

Blaine's eyebrows furrow. "Yes, m'lord?"

Kurt laughs, shaking his head. "No, I only meant - please call me Kurt from now on. At least-- at least when we're alone together, like this," Kurt finishes sheepishly, and Blaine gives him a reassuring smile, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to Kurt's warm cheek.

"Okay. Kurt." Blaine says his name carefully, almost teasingly, and it's never sounded as good as it does in Blaine's low timbre. "You should be under the covers if you're cold, at least. Would you like me to go stoke the fire?"

Kurt thinks he can see Blaine fighting the urge to add _m'lord_ to the ends of his sentences and he smiles to himself, rearranging himself on the bed until he's under the covers, holding them up and looking up at Blaine pointedly. "Would you share my bed with me?" Kurt asks softly, and a hot look flashes over Blaine's face before he's back to biting his lip, looking uncertain.

"I haven't bathed, m'lor-- _Kurt_. I don't think it would be proper--"

"You could get undressed," Kurt suggests, and it's his turn to suck his lip past his teeth. "If you'd like. We could keep each other warm, then."

Blaine looks like he still wants to protest but he does what Kurt says, standing up and slowly pulling his loose shirt off over his head, his fingers moving to unlace his own breeches. Kurt stares unabashedly, taking in all the lean, tan skin, the muscles earned from hard stable work, and the way Blaine's broad shoulders taper down into his narrow torso, his sharp hipbones. Kurt's never really let himself actually _look_ at another unclothed man before, too ashamed of his leanings and afraid of getting caught, but his pulse unmistakably speeds up at the shift of muscle under skin when Blaine moves. Kurt finally averts his eyes when Blaine pushes his breeches down, bending over (Kurt sneaks a look then and feels his face go hot at the generous curve of Blaine's ass, the dark shape of his cock between his legs) to set his clothes aside. He steps closer and looks at Kurt, waits for Kurt to meet his gaze and nod before he crawls into bed next to him, under the heavy, warm blankets.

Kurt turns on his side and watches Blaine settle in until they're facing each other, and Blaine only hesitates for a moment before he's reaching forward and gently brushing Kurt's hair off his forehead.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Blaine blinks slowly. "Lie with a lord's son?"

Kurt can feel his nose wrinkle up with his smile. "No, no, I meant-- any of this. With a boy."

"There was a boy who used to work in the stables, m'lord, a few years ago," Blaine admits sheepishly, and Kurt doesn't bother to correct him about the title. "It was hard to avoid his attentions when he discovered my leanings."

Kurt feels a sudden pang of jealousy, but more than that, his eyebrows furrow in concern. "Did- did he force you?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Oh no, not like that. He was not unkind, only a little forward," Blaine says quickly, dismissive. "But you are quite different than him. Than that." Blaine's eyes are so warm that Kurt almost misses it when Blaine's thumb strokes over his cheek and he asks, "Forgive me for asking, but am I your first?"

"Yes," Kurt says, his blush rapidly returning. He feels more comfortable like this, though, even under Blaine's heavy gaze. Blaine is sweet and unassuming - something the other men in Kurt's life have never been. "I never really thought about the things men do with each other in detail, or anything, but I knew-- I knew I had an interest in boys since I came of age, at least. And if there was ever any doubt," Kurt adds with a wry smile, "well, what you did for me in the bath certainly cleared that up."

Blaine returns the smile, looking pleased with himself for a moment before saying, "I didn't do everything with the boy in the stables that men can do with each other, but. I can please you with my mouth, if you like." Blaine licks his lips. "I was told I was very skilled at it."

Kurt blinks slowly, glancing down at Blaine's lips and feeling a shiver run through him at the memory of their kisses. "But didn't you already do that?"

Blaine's eyes get a little darker and his grin turns wicked, then, as he pushes gently at Kurt's shoulder, until Kurt's lying on his back. "I was not speaking of kissing, m'lord," Blaine says in a low voice, shifting under the blankets until he's sliding down the length of Kurt's body.

Kurt's breath catches. He feels exposed again, when Blaine's movements take the blankets with him until Kurt is lying there, naked and flushed as Blaine trails kisses down Kurt's chest, his stomach. His lips are warm and leave Kurt's skin tingling in their wake, making him even more aware of his half-hard cock when Blaine cups Kurt's soft hips. Blaine strokes slowly as if trying to soothe him and blinks up at Kurt from under his lashes, asking, "Is this okay, my-- Kurt?"

Kurt feels a silly twist in his stomach at _my Kurt_ and nods, because he really doesn't want Blaine to stop, even if Kurt feels like he's about to come out of his skin. "Please," Kurt says a little desperately, wishing that Blaine's body was covering his own again or that Blaine's lips were back on his. This careful attention is almost too much to bear, and Kurt's fingers are just reaching for Blaine's shoulder to tug him back up when Blaine's lips slide over the side of Kurt's cock. Kurt breathes in sharply, fingers gripping Blaine's shoulder just to have something to hold on to.

Blaine is very gentle at first, his lips almost too soft to feel but somehow still enough pressure for Kurt's cock to twitch up under Blaine's mouth. He keeps glancing up at Kurt to see how he's reacting, but Kurt can't bring himself to do much besides draw in shaky breaths, his fingers flexing over the muscle of Blaine's shoulder when Blaine whispers how soft and fair Kurt's skin is, his breath warm over Kurt's straining cock. Kurt feels another flush of heat flood his body then, all the way down to his toes, his teeth digging into his lip when Blaine presses a kiss to the tip.

"Please," Kurt repeats, trying to keep his hips still because he isn't sure what else he should be doing, and Blaine finally starts to mouth at the head of his cock, eyes sliding shut when he opens his mouth and takes Kurt deeper. The wet heat of his mouth is like _nothing_ Kurt has ever dreamed of feeling before, and he moans before he can swallow the noise, his whole body suddenly strung up tight as Blaine's mouth works over him. Kurt's so hard it aches, just from Blaine's mouth on him like this, and he would be embarrassed by it if Blaine wasn't just as eager, groaning around Kurt's cock, his own cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, Blaine, please," Kurt whines, not knowing what he's asking for but asking anyway, desperate to do _something_ about the heat twisting up in his stomach. Blaine takes him a little deeper, swallowing as he works his mouth over Kurt's cock, and the heat and squeeze of his throat around Kurt is enough to have him crying out and coming, sudden and sharp. His fingers dig hard into Blaine's shoulder while his other hand grabs at the sheets, his whole body flushing as Kurt shivers and rides out his orgasm, until he's twitching away from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulls back to let Kurt slide out of his mouth and just as quickly he ducks back down to clean him up, licking at Kurt's cock to get what little he wasn't able to swallow. Kurt still feels too sensitive for it but he closes his eyes and shudders through Blaine's mouth on him once more, before Blaine is leaning his cheek on Kurt's stomach, his hands back to stroking at Kurt's hips. Kurt's heavy panting eventually settles into steadier breathing, his own fingers petting mindlessly at Blaine's hair as his cock starts to go soft, even when the kisses Blaine drops down over the tops of Kurt's thighs make his stomach twist in a way that's now pleasantly familiar.

"You were right," Kurt says, voice a little too breathy for Kurt to pretend he has any control over it yet, and Blaine peers up at him, tilting his head questioningly. "About being good at it. I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to, but I imagine-- you're probably the best," Kurt breathes out, and Blaine laughs, coughing a little as he slides back up Kurt's body.

"You are very kind to say so, Kurt," Blaine says as he settles himself carefully over Kurt's body, tucking his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt can hear him breathing a little roughly, can feel the way Blaine shifts and his cock presses snug against Kurt's hip, and Kurt feels suddenly ashamed for coming twice and not returning the favor for Blaine yet.

"Blaine, what- what do you want me to do? Please, show me, I want--"

"Just," Blaine rasps, mouth open and hot over Kurt's neck as he starts to move his hips with purpose, his cock sliding wetly over Kurt's hip. "Just this, please."

"Okay," Kurt says, his hands sliding over Blaine's back, pushing down on the smooth skin and pressing Blaine closer. Blaine grunts, the sound so rough and _deep_ that it sends a pleasant shiver down Kurt's spine, makes him bold enough to slide a hand down to cup Blaine's ass. Blaine startles, then, moaning into Kurt's shoulder and rocking his hips forward with renewed vigor, his skin hot under Kurt's hands.

Kurt bites his lip, feeling his own cock start to stir again at the harsh breaths so close to his ear, the way Blaine's rubbing over him so desperately. Kurt squeezes mindlessly at Blaine's ass and then turns his head when he hears Blaine's groan, feels the hot pulse of Blaine's cock as he comes over Kurt's hip. His face is scrunched up, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and lips bitten red and Kurt finds a patience he does not feel and waits for Blaine to finish, rubbing his hands up and down his back, before he rolls them over.

Blaine's blinking slowly up at Kurt, a hint of a smile playing at his lips when Kurt leans down and kisses him, over and over, a little thrill going through him at how lazily Blaine's mouth moves with his. Kurt never thought kissing could feel like so many different things - sweet and exciting and pleasurable and satisfying, and Kurt hasn't even been doing it for very long. He settles down on top of Blaine, only wincing a little at the uncomfortable slickness from their activities. He keeps trading slower, softer kisses with Blaine until he begins yawning into them, tucking his face into Blaine's neck when Blaine laughs warmly at him.

"Perhaps we should take a break from kissing, if it please my lord," Blaine says slowly, eyes heavy-lidded as he brushes his thumb over Kurt's swollen lips. "There's no rush."

"No, of course, I apologize," Kurt says sheepishly, rolling off of Blaine. "It's just--"

"I know," Blaine interrupts, leaning forward to press a surprisingly tender kiss to Kurt's forehead before slipping out of the bed. Kurt opens his mouth to protest but any sound he would make dies in his throat at the sight of Blaine walking over to the tub by the dying fire. The room is darker than it was when Kurt had his bath but the burning lamps still let Kurt see enough, see the way Blaine's legs are as lean as the rest of him, his thighs muscled and strong and his ass, well-- Kurt can't do more than blush, watching Blaine bend over to wet the cloth and drag it over his skin, cleaning himself up quickly. He wets the cloth again, wringing it out most of the way and walking back over to the bed. This time Kurt quickly looks down at his lap to pretend he was not staring, only glancing up again when he feels Blaine's finger under his chin, tilting his face up.

"I'm afraid, m'lord, that I made a bit of a mess," Blaine whispers near Kurt's ear, and Kurt shivers, already pleasantly surprised by how much bolder Blaine is like this, how much happier he sounds. Kurt lets Blaine settle onto the bed next to him and slowly drag the cloth over Kurt's bare hip, cleaning up his come and some of the sweat from where their bodies pressed together. Kurt lets his eyes slide shut for a moment, thinking rather selfishly that he could get used to never bathing himself again if Blaine was willing to take the job, when Blaine drops the cloth into the basin by Kurt's bed and kneels to pick up his clothing.

"Wait!" Kurt says after his eyes flutter open, and Blaine looks up, meeting his gaze. "Blaine, I- I want you to stay. Please."

Blaine's eyes soften immediately. "Are you sure, my lord? People gossip, and the scandal if someone found out--"

"It's _Kurt_ ," Kurt says firmly, and he holds out his hand until Blaine drops his clothes and steps forward to take it, letting Kurt pull him into bed. Kurt yawns as Blaine settles in beside him, and he can already hear that his voice has gone thick with sleep when he says, "If anyone inquires, just say I commanded you to keep me warm." Blaine laughs softly into Kurt's hair and Kurt snuggles up into Blaine's side, throwing an arm over his chest while Blaine pulls the blankets back over them both.

 


End file.
